fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ophionium
---- Ophionium (オピーオーンイウム, Opīōniumu) is a newly discovered, rare man-made artificial alloy that is primarily found on a parallel universe; which exist ahead of time when compared to the mainstream continuity universe, and as such, has no direct parallels; due to lack of such technology to create such an artificial superalloy. It is primarily made from proto-diridium, an unnamed highly radioactive isotope of promethium, thallium and lithesium. It is a dangerous, highly dense, corrosion resistant, true antiferromagnetic, high end metal with an extremely high melting point and very low freezing point that has been further enhanced through ethernano treatment. Overview Ophionium is a man-made artificial alloy that is piezoelectric in nature; that it, it generates electrical discharges and strong currents when a certain amount of mechanical stress is applied on in; thus making it a great material for making armor as the assailants would be taken down by their own force that has been transformed, while not clear on how it's achieved, on a Ångström scale, the exerted molecular oscillatory energy transferred through the velocity based impact is seen to be transformed into electrical energy. This unique property has earned it the title of a "smart metal". It's piezoelectrical nature has caused to stimulate and interfere with magnetic fields in nigh-vicinity. This superalloy like most super alloy is known for it's extreme corrosion and temperature resistance and it's ability to function under great stress. It being an extremely-dense; hyper dense material, with unrealistic levels of elasticity (having a Young's modulus of around 2981 Gpa) and a tensile strength that pretty much outmatches every other metal on that particular earth; with it's value reaching around 12627 Mpa, in terms of ultimate tensile strength, that value is about 8.36 times greater that of tungsten. This unique super-dense anti-ferromagnetic alloy has a high melting point of around 6,782°C or 12,239.6°F; giving it a melting point that is 1.23 times greater than the surface of the sun itself. However, it's nigh-indestructible nature also makes it extremely heavy; perhaps heavier than any other metal on the planet, thus making it unfit for making tactical armors, though a single plate of this element could be technically incorporated inside a ballistic vest and would not slow down the wearer too much but it's still extremely hard to walk around even when carrying such a dense material. Possessing a density of over 102.7 g/cc, it is arguably the most densest material on the planet; this fact holds true for all earths in the infinite number of parallel universes. In it's molten state, it can and will flow but despite it's superior density in it's solid form, it's viscosity is reminiscent of that of honey or similarly viscous fluids. The material goes through ethernano treatment after being created which provides an invisible, anti-oxidizing, absorbent layer of ethernano which has apparently the same impact energy absorbing ability as an aramid based ballistic vest consisting of at least 25 layers. This also produces counter vibrations automatically if the metal gets too heated and approaches it's melting point, in order to reduce the heat energy transferred via the molecular kinetic energy. If this fact is indeed true, it would mean, the material is 'virtually indestructible' even by fire magic. Though, it's heavy weight and flexibility may create an issue in combat. Being a 'true anti-ferromagnetic' substance, it does not exhibit magnetism or is affected by a magnet unless brought at temperatures higher than 2,125°C. The net magnetism for this element almost always remains zero, making it great against enemies who use magnetism based magic. And while a topic of controversy, repeated exposure to the blade through an open wound cause chronic poisoning that causes extensive nerve damage, homeostasis problems and hair-loss. While this may sound odd, to be stabbed by the same object several times in one's life-time, it is regardless a possibility. Albeit very difficult to forge, weapons and items built from it; under extreme pressure and temperature, are resilient to most if not all forms of damage. Whilst low, items made from Ophionium does emit controlled levels of radiation from it; most of which is the fearsome gamma radiation, known for causing induced mutation with prolonged exposure. Though, this radiation is generated due to the magical interaction of the elements and is contained by the ethernano layering; should the ethernano layer be damaged, objects made from ophionium would emit a continuous seven seconds long burst of hard radiation from it. Side effects may also cause radiation poisoning, malignant tumor and immunodeficiency like problems. Fortunately, items such as Shin's sword are encased and kept in a lead-lined scabbard and the ethernano-layer over the actual blade is reinforced further to control the level of radiation emission. All of it's unique properties are perhaps the reason as to why this particular alloy is so expensive as only a pound of this metal would cost around 204,110 . Trivia * The name has been inspired from Ophion; a titan from greek mythology. * It has been described as a 'futuristic, smart metal' by Shin Higure. * Ophionium has an unrealistic density that is well over 102.7 g/cc that is 4.54 times greater than that of Osmium; the densest metal on the planet, in real life. * As unlikely as it may sound, weapons and shields made of Ophionium can actually go against Plasma Blade for a short-time before being melted; unlike other metals that would be instantly melted on contact. Category:Weapon Material